


My dearest Ho-Tan,

by LieutenantHavers



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other, Secret Santa, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantHavers/pseuds/LieutenantHavers
Summary: This is just fluffy drabble of Vex getting Ho-Tan a Christmas gift for the Button House Plague Pit discord Secret Santa! This is dedicated to Morrigan (I'm sorry it's so late lovely!)
Relationships: Scribe Elder Ho-Tan/Wise Elder Vex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My dearest Ho-Tan,

**Author's Note:**

> I have the worst writing block rn so I'm sorry this is so short :(

Since the Elders had learned the truth about Thanktival, and the truth about Debbie’s so-called ‘Christmas’, they had brought it upon themselves to marry the two ideas and adopt traditions of the two for their winter festivities. To join their regular Thanktival traditions they had decided to steal Debbie’s idea of a grand banquet but also followed her example from the previous year and decided to give gifts to each other – gifts that they actually intended to open and enjoy. 

The elders had, in fact, worked out a very neatly organised system, courtesy of Ho-Tan of course, where instead of each sourcing 4 gifts for each of their fellow elders, they would collect as groups of four to buy the fifth a gift. The group had bought Vex a new cloak, for their old one had been torn in some mysterious run in with the back gate, a brooch for Choop, a tankard for Pressley, some quills for Ho-Tan and Debbie had managed to secure them some comedic underwear for Flowers. All was quite well and each of the gifts were wholeheartedly received with a warm smile – even from Pressley. Flowers was especially ecstatic with his underwear. 

The group shared a lovely meal, with crackers and Christmas pudding; Ho-Tan even donned one of the little paper crowns that popped out of the cracker she pulled with Choop. They sung, and they laughed, and the night had drawn in quickly, time passing as fast as it could when so much joviality was being had. 

As the group disbanded from the chambers, Vex took care to approach Ho-Tan and assure that she stayed behind, if only for a moment. Whilst the Elders had given each other their small gifts of appreciation, it seemed Vex had one last gift to bestow – a small green box with a silver ribbon tied neatly around it and a name tag that very distinctively read ‘my dearest Ho-Tan' in Vex’s decidedly flamboyant cursive handwriting. If she wasn’t so touched, Ho-Tan would’ve berated them for breaking the rules they had all decided upon for Thanktival gift giving. 

Once the others had left, Vex finally began to speak, “Ho-tan, I... I didn’t quite know how to-” Vex stopped themselves short, unaccustomed to feeling quite as uneasy as they felt in Ho-Tan's presence in that moment. Everything felt too important to use the wrong words, or the wrong tone. Vex wanted the moment to be perfect but they didn’t know how to assure it would be. Instead, they simply held the gift out to Ho-Tan, who took it swiftly, eyes not leaving Vex’s as something more than simply the little green box passed between them. 

“Y-you really didn’t have to Vex... I thought the quills you all picked out were plenty enough,” Ho-Tan offered as a precursor to finally looking down to untie the ribbon and open the shallow box. What lay inside the box placed the warmest of smiles on Ho-Tan's face. She was utterly speechless. 

“I didn’t know exactly what colour you would have preferred but I considered the blue ones would match our robes and I did think it an awfully pretty shade...” Vex had a habit to ramble, as they were both aware, so Ho-Tan saved them the trouble by lifting the gift out of the box ever so gently. 

“It’s beautiful Vex...” 

The gift was something that could only be described as a hair piece of some sort, one Vex had imagined would sit perfectly well pushed into the braids Ho-Tan plaited into her hair every day. It had delicate silver laurel leaves with even daintier sapphire gems embellishing the piece. It was one of the most beautiful things Ho-Tan had ever laid eyes on and she thought herself rather undeserving of such a gift. 

“May I?” Vex asked, holding out their hand for the piece and taking it when Ho-Tan passed it over without question. Vex took a step closer and very carefully threaded it through the slightly messy braids she had in all day and stepped back with a satisfied grin. 

Ho-Tan needed to remind herself to breathe. 

Vex’s reaction to seeing the piece in her hair was enough to know it didn’t look silly, but to assure herself, and to put space between herself and Vex for she felt all too flustered standing this close, she wandered over to the mirrored surface of the back wall and gingerly ran her fingertips over her new accessory, completely in awe. “Nobody’s ever...” It seemed she couldn’t find the words. “Thank you Vex,” she muttered as she turned back to them, eager to press a small kiss to their cheek. 

She crossed the room again and did so, rising up on her tiptoes to be able to. Vex looked a little dumbfounded, but supposed they only had themselves to blame. No matter how confusing the exchange was to them, seeing how happy Ho-Tan looked was worth any unease Vex felt. 

*** 

When Ho-Tan was alone in her own room, she found herself in front of her bathroom mirror, just staring at herself, or more accurately at the hair piece. Vex and her had always shared something special, something more than the others, she knew that, but the pair had never spoken about it aloud. Suddenly that didn’t seem like such a sensible idea. Suddenly she wanted to speak about it, and suddenly she wanted to know whether Vex felt the same way that she did. The hair piece that had quickly become her most prized possession certainly suggested they did.


End file.
